It Started with a Talk
by VerelLupin
Summary: All good things have to begin somewhere. Owen finds that talking is a good a place to start as any. Olex friendship only. Owkita pairing.


**Here's another. I wanted to write an AU to the last episode but since a new episode airs tonight I will wait to post it. **

**I had heard their pairing is called Owkita and Nowen, is there an official one? I like both.**

**This one is canon up to Owen checking the house then its AU. Amanda never got him or Nikita and they both made it back after the mutiny and Sean's death.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

After Sean's death and Alex's disappearance act, everybody had just assumed that she needed to be alone and she had been, left alone for the most part.

What nobody had expected was for Alex to act like nothing had happened and continue on her merry little way once she reemerged. The falling apart that they had expected was nowhere to be found and frankly most of what remained of division was worried.

Especially Nikita and Michael, who saw Alex as a surrogate daughter.

Owen being no stranger to sudden deaths especially of loved ones, had taken it upon himself to help her cope for her own well being and to give Nikita peace of mind as well.

The other woman had her plate full dealing with the aftershock of the botched mutiny, not to mention the still icy relationship with Michael. Dealing with a not quite broken Alex was the last thing she needed dumped on top of her.

He searched ops, the dormitories and even medical but she was nowhere to be found. He asked Berkoff and he casually mentioned an area that branched off the interrogation room which he'd converted to a meditation center for Alex a while back.

Owen thanked him and headed straight there. As predicted she was in the room Berkoff had mentioned. She sat cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed and her hands held serenely in her lap.

"Is there a mission?" she asked before he could announce himself.

She opened her eyes and the lights came on full blast, blinding and forcing him to stay rooted to the spot until his eyes could adjust or the lights dimmed, whichever came first.

"No."

His response sent the lights back out so that he had to blink spots out of his vision so that he could make his way to her side without knocking down any of the many candles around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked eyes still closed.

"Whatever you're doing." He replied trying not to make a sound as his legs bent into the same shape she was currently in.

"I'm meditating," she explained.

"So am I," he said mimicking her and closing his eyes.

"Do you know how to meditate?"

"Why does everybody think I'm dumb?" he asked curiously.

"It's the blond hair," she said quietly.

"Oh."

"And the clueless expressions," she said with a smile on her face not that he could see it.

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"You asked." There was a pause as both concentrated on their breathing and the calm and surprisingly relaxed air surrounding them. "So what are you really doing here?"

"I thought you might want to talk."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Okay." He said and resumed their silence.

A few heartbeats later the lights came back on. Not as bright as before but still brighter than his eyes had gotten used to so he kept them closed. "That's it?"

Owen couldn't see her but he was sure she must have been looking at him with a curious expression. "I'm not Nikita or Michael. I'm not gonna bug you about it, if you want to talk then talk."

"Just like that?"

"Yup, just like that."

Alex grew quiet again and the lights began to dim but just as quickly flared back to life.

"I take it we're talking?" He said cracking an eye open.

"I never told him what it meant."

"He knew."

Alex stretched out her legs and pulled them up to her chest. "I know he heard me tell you but I never told him personally. He didn't know anything about the real me."

Owen stretched out his legs too but instead of copying her motions; he lay back on the floor with his hands behind his head. "That doesn't mean you loved him any less."

"How can someone love you if they don't know who you really are?"

He shrugged and sat up, "its easy. Emily only knew me a few months and that was a cover. She knew I liked popcorn to an unhealthy level. She knew that I like rain but hate thunderstorms. Its the little things, she loved how I smiled at her, how I held her."

He saw her look down and he continued. "She didn't know anything about the real me until the end but that didn't make her death any easier to bear. That is how I know it was real."

Alex wiped at her face and glanced at him. "Is it hard to love again?"

"Depends on who you love. Look at Nikita. She loved Daniel but she's found happiness with Michael and found it in her heart to forgive and care about me too."

Alex sighed and gave him a quick kiss. He instantly stiffened and stood up, "Owen wait!"

She scrambled up after him, "I'm sorry."

"If I gave you any idea that this meant anything other than…"

Alex cautiously approached him. "I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to feel something besides this pain," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know that there's nothing between us. I don't want there to be and neither do you. It was selfish of me to do that to you especially since you've been nice enough to treat me like an adult."

He gave a weak grin. "I'm here if you ever need a friend. I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm not good with-"

"Women, emotions, all of the above." Alex said laughing through her tears.

"Yeah, something like that. Nikita said I had to work on my compliments." He chuckled then grew quiet as she tentatively hugged him.

"Does she know?" Alex said looking up at him.

He shook his head and looked away.

"Why doesn't she know?"

"What difference would it make?"

"It makes all the difference. What if something happens to one of you? Wouldn't you want her to at least know how you feel about her?" Alex persisted.

"Why? Its not like she's going to chose me over Michael. She doesn't care about me that way and if she knew it would only be a matter of time before Michael would find out. Then he'd have an even bigger reason to have it out for me and I already limit my friendship with her as it is."

"Is that why you so disappear for such long periods of time?"

"If I stick around more it causes problems for her. She has enough to worry about without adding me to the mix. She worries enough about me as it is."

"I know that Michael can be a little possessive," Alex started.

"A little? Look what I feel for Nikita is my problem not hers so let's pretend I didn't say anything to you and we will both go back to ops to decide how to best save our asses."

"No. I don't know if you've noticed but they haven't been the cute adorable couple everybody envied since his accident, maybe there's a reason he feels so strongly about your relationship with her. Either way if she finds out from someone other than you than she'll feel that you didn't trust her enough to tell her. I hated that I didn't tell her about my relapse, don't make the same mistake."

"I don't plan to. I'm not going to be around for much longer. One more reason to keep quiet." Owen replied and looked at Alex closely. "Promise you won't say anything."

She hugged him again, "I think it's a mistake but I promise. Anyway thank you for the non-talk. It helped a lot."

"Anytime."

"Alex, do you know where Owen is? Berkoff said he was looking for you and I need him…" Nikita halted in her tracks at the sight of them.

Alex saw how Nikita's eyes darkened as she took in the arms still wrapped around Owen and the distance between herself and the former cleaner.

"If you two are done with whatever it is you were doing, I suggest you hurry up and come with me."

"Why don't you go, I'll be up in a minute." She said shoving Owen towards Nikita.

"What?" Owen asked confused.

"Just hurry up." Nikita snapped and turned on her heels. Leaving the two alone again.

"Go after her, what are you waiting for?"

"But…"

"Trust me you don't want her mad at you and right now she's pissed."

"Why?"

Alex stared at Owen in disbelief and shook her head. "Don't you hear how she's stomping down the hallway? She's jealous, Owen. Didn't you see the look on her face when she saw us."

"That's not…are you sure?"

"Trust me…go!"

Owen almost slammed into the door in his rush and had to run to catch up with Nikita's brisk walk. He reached the elevator and barely made it in before the doors closed. Nikita didn't glance at him but he did notice that she seemed to be pressing the button unnecessarily hard.

He hit the emergency override and the elevator halted between floors. "Are you mad at me?"

She looked at him and he was taken aback by how much anger was flashing in her eyes. Her hand moved to the panel to re-engage the elevator but his hand grabbed her wrist. "Let go of my hand."

"Why did you take off like that?"

She ignored his question and used her other hand to start the elevator again.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked. She glared at his hand still holding hers captive and he released her. "Fine. Whatever."

This time she pressed the emergency button and turned on him. "What the hell is going on with you and Alex?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, really? Cause that's not what it looked like."

"We talked and I got upset and then she got upset and then she gave me a hug, much like you did back in London."

"I never hugged you like that."

"Yes, you did. Anyway you've been really busy lately and I figured she could use someone else to talk to and it was good for both of us. She did fight me a little but I got her talking, she's real stubborn and bossy. She's a lot like you actually."

Nikita looked at him, "I would have talked to you if that's what you needed. You didn't have to…I wasn't busy…is that why you went to her instead of coming to me?" she asked.

"No. I didn't seek her out cause I needed to talk..."

"It's fine. I don't have the right to be questioning you."

"Wait," he looked at her closely and a smile lit up his face.

"What?"

"Are you jealous? Of Alex and I?"

Nikita scoffed and pressed the button and the elevator got started again.

It climbed two whole floors before Owen managed to get around her, press the button and block the panel so she couldn't get to it. "If you're not jealous then why did you get so mad when you found us?"

Exasperated Nikita began pacing, "because she just lost Sean. Alex is impulsive and reckless when she's hurt and she doesn't need to be jumping into bed with the first sympathetic idiot that comes her way. She needs time to mourn him."

"So not only am I an idiot? I'm also taking advantage of her? Nikita, Alex is an adult and whatever she chooses to do in or out of bed is not really your business."

"So you are sleeping with her, I knew it!" She yelled.

"I'm not but if I was its still not your business."

"Of course its my business, she is like a daughter to me and you are my-" she pressed a hand to her mouth and looked down.

"I'm you're what?"

"You're…you're my…friend. I don't want you getting hurt either and you're not like the others. Alex deserves someone…"

"Better." He said bitterly. "I get it. I'm not good enough for Alex, that's why you're angry with me. You think I'll taint her."

"You're twisting my words," she said placing a hand on his suddenly tense arm.

"Am I? It seems like your opinion of me is pretty low if you'd think I'd even encourage Alex, given what's been going on."

"I'm sorry I…I'm just worried and I know that you can be impulsive and act before you think it through and that's all."

"Give me some credit, Nikita. It's only been a few months since Emily, I'm not ready for any kind of relationship and even if I were, it certainly wouldn't be with Alex. She's too much like family."

"That's good to hear, you need time too." She attempted to pat his arm but he turned and pushed the button allowing the elevator to finally complete its journey.

They reached the top floor but she kept the doors closed, "if not Alex then who?"

"Why does it matter? You've said exactly what my place in this little family is. Don't worry like I told Alex, I don't plan on sticking around much longer."

"You don't mean that. You can't leave, not if there's someone. Owen?" she said gently laying her hand on his bicep.

"Please Nikita," he whispered.

"I need to know."

His tortured blue eyes looked into her tender brown ones for a second before he lightly pressed his lips against hers. The contact was brief and she was too shocked to respond immediately and by the time she was able to react, the elevator doors opened and they were forced to spring apart.

"What is going on with the elevator?" Ryan asked looking between the two and immediately stepping into view.

"It kept getting stuck between floors," Owen replied. "Berkoff, you might want to check out its previous logs, check the wiring."

"Sure thing, Boss." Berkoff replied sarcastically.

Owen flipped him off and continued on his way to Opps.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked her.

"What?" she replied unaware that she'd been in a daze since Owen had kissed her.

Ryan discreetly blocked her from Michael's eye line. "You might want to wipe that look off your face before Michael sees it."

"What look," she repeated getting a hold of herself.

"The stunned one you get when someone kisses you and catches you off guard. You made that same face after I kissed you."

"Owen…he…I wasn't expecting it."

"I figured. So he finally told you."

"Told me?" she shook her head wondering why she felt so fuzzy all of a sudden.

Ryan looked at her, "lucky bastard."

"It felt odd, I feel odd."

"Nikita. It's obvious that you feel something for Owen but now is not the time to discuss it. Michael is heading this way and he looks concerned. I suggest you talk to Owen after the briefing and possible mission, one so you can think and not distract him and two so Michael doesn't overhear it."

Michael met her at bottom of the stairs and asked if something was wrong. She shook her head and climbed up trying to ignore his hand at her elbow. She focused on the people gathered in front of her, seeing them in a new light.

Alex looked smug, which really confused her. Birkoff looked surprised, which was strange she figured he knew everything. Ryan looked a little sad but resigned and she wondered how long he'd been carrying feelings for her too. Michael looked puzzled but she didn't settle on him too long, that was not a conversation she was looking forward to having.

She looked briefly at Owen and saw the smile stretched across his face and the slight shock in his blue eyes.

She locked eyes on the cracked screen and caught a glimpse of herself.

She too looked surprised with eyes that were wider than usual and a mouth that had a tiny smirk at the corner that threatened to turn into a full-fledged grin. A goofy happy grin she'd only seen on one other face.

She begged a few moments from Michael and the others afterward and turned down a dead end corridor just to gather her thoughts. She heard a sure stride and tensed as Owen's unmistakable form came into view.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" she asked breathless for no good reason.

"It's my job."

"Your job?"

He came closer and she did too until they were only a few inches from each other. "Its my job to make sure you are okay."

"All the time?" she said closing the gap between them.

"As long as you want me to."

She slipped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder. "But you're leaving."

"I don't have to. Tell me not to leave."

"Don't leave."

"Okay."

"Just like that?" she asked feeling his arms tighten around her.

"You, just like that."

"Why?" she said looking up.

"I love you."

She kissed him and laid her head back on his shoulder. "But I love Michael."

"It's okay to love more than one person in your life."

"Is it?"

"I did and to a certain extent I always will."

"What about-"

"Hey, hey. There's no rush, take your time. If you change your mind later, I'll still have your back."

"Lets stay here for a few more minutes."

"Okay," he grinned and they kissed.


End file.
